Naruto of the Rin'negan
by Silvernin
Summary: How would Naruto turn out if he possesed the rin'negan
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto

Long AN:

I wanted to try and write a small 1 shot to see if the people like my writing style. seeing I have a serious case of dyslexia I just wanted to see if it was possible to make a logical story (without to many errors in it). Also I aint English so my grammar aint perfect…..

Anyway I would like some reviews with some useful info so not something like

"grammar sucks" cant do anything with that

Also if I get some good reviews ill try and write a story I have had on my mind for sometime now (with a decent plot and something I haven't seeing on this site before)

This one shot of how I view the Rin'negan (except for the chakra control increase just needed that for rasengan and shunshin)

Seeing ppl want me to continue ill give it a shot thanks for positive replys

On to the story

* * *

"the second match is between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji will the contestants please come to the area, Shikamaru and Temari please go to the waiting room and wait for you next match" As soon as Genma stopped talking a small tornado of leaves appears with Sasuke and Kakashi in the midst of it. "Yo, I hope we aren't to late?". Not looking surprised to see Kakashi make it just time in Genma informed him of the situation "You are lucky the Hokage place Sasuke's match as last or he would have been disqualified by now, Kakashi" giving no real reply besides looking sheepish to Genma they also went in to the waiting room with Shikamaru and Temari. When Naruto and Sasuke passed each other there was a quick word switch between them "I want to fight you so be sure to win, Naruto". At the same time in the stadium started talking about the chances of the 'dope' beating the 'hyuuga genius' or of his luck to even get into the final round of the exam. None except of few of the rookie nine even gave him a second thought of winning. 

Down in the area Neji and Naruto where taking there sides to start the fight. Seeing Neji is so found of physical abuse he tried to taunting Naruto like he did with Hinata "you look like you want to say something to me" he said while wearing his infamous Hyuuga smirk. "I will win" was the only response he got from Naruto. "that will only make my win better when you find out you have absolutely no change of winning" was the action Neji takes while sliding into his Jūken stance and activating the Byakugan. "Stop chattering and let's begin" Naruto roared while flaring his Chakra to create small whirlwind throwing up dust around him. "now, second match begin" after that some people in the stadium started to cheer the fighters on.

While Naruto and Neji where having a glaring contest in the centre in the crowed Hyuuga Hiashi and Hanabi the father and sister of Hinata where having a small conversation. More like Hiashi parsing Neji of being the most gifted Hyuuga even more so then Hanabi's sister.

"_a fart ain't gonna help you win this one Naruto you better have something up you sleeve"_ where the thoughts of Kiba from his spot in the stadium next to Hinata. While she thinking more along the lines of _"Naruto-kun, I hope you win"_.

With a charge Naruto ran up to his opponent and started a short bout where he was basically toyed with by Neji it ended with him rolling backwards to avoid his tenketsu being closed of.

"You would better give up and back down now, you don't stand a chance against a Hyu…" Before Neji could even finish his sentence Naruto appeared right in front of him with his right leg 1 inch away from his head with his body twisted to get the full force of his body behind the kick. With no time to take action Neji skidded along the ground to a stop 45 feet away from where he started. Quickly standing up and looking at Naruto he looked at something he didn't expect with in his determent eyes where 5 rings starting just outside the pupil and getting large the further they get away from it (AN: if you don't get my explanation its the Rin'negan that the leader of Akatsuki has). "The beginning was a test to see what you could do and I am not impressed by it" was a arrogant reply to Neji's shocked face.

_**Flashback**__** (how he activated his eyes):**_

_While falling down the cliff his sensei just throw him of Naruto tried to desperately to stick to the wet side with his Chakra with no luck, a the top the cliff Jiraiya was looking at his falling student 'sorry you won't be able to stick to the wall with Chakra you don't have to control to do that at the speed your falling'. Then suddenly he did stick to the wall with Chakra which caught Jiraiya of guard he didn't expect the brat to have Chakra control like that. When Naruto was finally up again after climbing the wall he was glaring holes in Jiraiya's skull. When Jiraiya looked at the glare he was shocked to see those eyes the Rin'negan that did explain how he was suddenly able to stick to the wall._

_**Flashback end:**_

In the stadium people where wided eyed by what they just saw the yellow urchin pull of, the only thing they saw was him falling and then appearing just inches way from the Hyuuga and kicking him right in the face. Lee that entered the stadium mid Shikamaru's fight with Temari was screaming about the flames of youth burning brightly. On the other hand Gai was surprisingly quite and looking at Naruto's eyes. The other Genin which where all near asked Kakashi what those eyes where. "Kakashi-sensei what is going on with Naruto's eyes?" quickly pulling him self together after seeing his 'dope' student pulling of a attack on a genius and then seeing those eyes said the first thing that came to his mind "Rin'negan" with a voice like he couldn't even believe it himself. Seeing that Kakashi wouldn't be saying anymore useful info Gai pick it up decided to tell the Genins what was going on. "the Rin'negan is 1 of the great dojutsu's like the Sharingan and Byakugan, it is said that the founder of the shinobi and inventor of the jutsu had those eyes there isn't much known about what it can do, it is most youthful of our young friend to have it".

Seeing the Hyuuga's learn about the bloodline limits because they see it as important to know what other people can do Neji know what he was looking at (though also the Hyuuga don't know what those eyes do seeing it was thought to be lost long ago). "So you have a bloodline limit as well ill take it up a notch then" said Neji while reactivating his Byakugan and taking another Jūken stance. Which made some Hyuuga's in the stadium gape for a branch member shouldn't be able to use that stance "now you wont be able to beat me anymore". Not believing the boost Naruto flash forward again this time appearing with his leg sideways in the position for a flying kick close to the stomach of Neji. When he was about the hit Neji started to spin like a top en a layer of Chakra began to surround him "**KAITEN**" was what Neji roared form the inside as the orb before it started to push Naruto away. Thinking quickly Naruto flash away from the spinning dome of Chakra so he wouldn't be thrown away by it, he appear at the place he first started. After stopping the Chakra flow and stopped spinning Neji started to boost about his power again "like I said you cant beat me the kaiten is the Hyuuga's ultimate defence it is unbreakable". "ultimate you say the let's see if it can stand my …" flashing away again and appearing a bit away from Neji with both arms aimed forward with a HUGE spinning orb of Chakra "**ULTIMATE RASENGAN**" Naruto roared as he tried to slam it into Neji who was quickly spinning again and forming his kaiten. The impact of the attack made the stadium shake too the people in it, it felt like a earthquake. As the power behind Naruto's attack grow larger and more violent it also started to gain ground and push Neji back who was still spinning as if his live depended on it (which it did). When the rasengan exploded it started to push the spinning Neji to the stadium wall where he was basically stuck between a rock and a hard place (AN: that was the saying right?). Not wanting to kill Neji Naruto stopped pushing power into the attack, a trail was visible where the attack just rushed by and at the end was a exhaust Neji. "I have to say it is indeed the ultimate defence as you claim it to be you stopped my strongest attack but at the cost of all you Chakra, I think Ill show you my bloodline limit real strength" doing 2 quick seals Naruto slammed his hands into the ground and 2 clouds of smoke appeared with a small bang. Out of it stepped 2 men 1 large about 6 feet and 1 just a bit bigger then Naruto both had the Rin'negan active as well.

Everyone in the crowed was stunned by the attack just pulled of by the 'dope'. Sasuke was trembling with anger or was it thrill to fight Naruto nobody knows. Kakashi on the other hand had to pick his jaw of the ground after seeing someone other then Jiraiya and himself doing that technique. Hiashi didn't know what he was seeing and rubbing his eyes believing he was seeing things, first a branch member using kaiten and then someone beating the kaiten it was just unbelievable for him.

Seeing 2 people appearing in the stadium that where not in the match Genma wanted to call the match in Neji favour even though Naruto was clearly winning but summoning people to help you just ain't allowed. "Seeing Uzumaki Naruto has summoned 2 people out of the matches for help he is here by disq.." he was stopped by Jiraiya appearing next to him. "You can't disqualify him Genma for using his bloodline". from in the Hokage seat Sarutobi spoke his mind on this issue "mind explaining that Jiraiya-kun?". Seeing the need to reply Jiraiya was about to answer if Naruto didn't interrupt him. "People thought my bloodline was extinct so people don't know what it does so I think I need to explain what is does I guess", "please do so Naruto-kun" was the response form the aged Hokage seeing it as a order Naruto explained. "My eyes have only 2 abilities the first it enhances my control of my chakra and allows me to have a affinity to all 5 elements, this allows me to use a sealless shunshin to attack with as you have seen and the rasengan with is a attack that needs a lot of control. The second ability is to allow me to transfer my bloodline to death bodies…"

Up in the stadium the people where wide eyed about the last remark. Team 7 then toke a closer look at the 2 people he summon and to there surprise and horror the larger of the two had a large familiar looking sword with him and the smaller one looked kind of like a girl.

Sakura being the smartass (or loudmouth how you want to see it) made the connection "those are Zabuza and Haku who….". Sasuke came to the same conclusion just didn't voice it was wondering the same thing how was that possible?".

"my bloodline kind of resurrect them met with eyes." The Zabuza body walked over to Naruto and started to talk in a much heavier voice then Naruto's where he left of. "They share my brain so we are in a saying 1 and the same for instance talk to 1 of us and we all will know it we also share sight so we can see what the other sees" now Haku toke over "also we keep the abilities that the body use to have jutsu, bloodline limit, taijutsu you name it all except personal knowledge so it ain't of use in interrogation also I can't take a body that has a dojutsu like Sharingan seeing the controlled persons eyes will always be the Rin'negan. Also all bodies need to be killed at once seeing 1 can revive the other there is no 'main' body though there can only be 6 of us at the same time for we need to discard 1." Silence rang thought the audience after that information was said. After that said Genma decided to restarted the match seeing Neji was still able to continue although low on Chakra he didn't give up yet. "please continue", Naruto still being the idiot as before "my bloodline doesn't do more then that" "I mean the match idiot". Up in the stance everyone face vaulted because of Naruto's response. He only had the dignity to grin sheepish and scratch behind his head. Neji having recovered a bit quickly ran to him in when his back was turned to him when he was almost there en ready to strike a massive zanbato almost smashed right into him. "didn't I just say we all see what 1 sees like you I also don't have a blind spot". The Haku Naruto quickly ran through some 1 handed seal for his jutsu "**HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou**" suddenly thousands of ice needles appeared around Neji who used a quick kaiten do survive the attack. "I think I forgot to tell you these 2 body's are of the 2 missing-nin that attacked us a our

A-rank mission 1 of them is A-rank missing-nin Momochi Zabuza and the other was a boy named Haku he had a bloodline limit that allowed him to control water and ice" said H.Naruto (AN: Z.Naruto Zabuza / H.Naruto Haku). All 3 Naruto's walked to Neji and toke 3 positions around him. "You can't" "beat the" "three of use" said the Naruto's 1 finishing the other. Quite frankly it was freaking Neji out he was out low on Chakra against 3 enemies he had to give up he didn't have any other options he would have to swallow his pride this time.

Putting his hand op in the air Neji signaled his defeat.

To say the crowed was stunned was taking it lightly the village 'dope' just beat the Hyuuga genius with little trouble.

* * *

**HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou****Haku's ice needle attack that he used against Sasuke .**

**ULTIMATE RASENGAN: **used by Jiraiya against Pein it's a oversized rasengan the size of Jiraiya himself.

**Kaiten:**Hyuuga ultimate defence, release chakra while spinning to create a dome to reflect attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: its probally full of grammar error ill have to reread it again sometime soon

Story:

After the initial shock of the surprising out come of the match the stadium went up in a roaring crowd

After the initial shock of the surprising out come of the match the stadium went up in a roaring crowd. 2 members of Team 7 where busted out of the shell shock status after the cheers that where being given to there team-mate and started to cheer as well, more like Sakura shouting and Sasuke just hnn'ed Kakashi on the other hand still had some trouble coming back to reality.

Just when Neji came up to the waiting room after losing was face by Hiashi "I would like you to come with me Neji". "of course Hiashi-sama" was the answer that came from Neji with barely suppressed killing intent which didn't go unnoticed by Hiashi, it was well known by the Hyuuga's that Neji didn't like the clan head.

Meanwhile in the area Naruto did a few quick seals and H.Naruto and Z.Naruto went up in smoke back to there storage waiting to be of use again. Quickly making it up the stadium he decided to go to his friends and have a talk he had not seen them in a month, oké besides Hinata then when he met her on the training groups a few hours prier to the exam.

We find Hyuuga duo walked into a small room just outside the medical post. After Neji entered Hiashi closed the door seeing he would like some privacy. "Neji, I am impressed by your fight" seeing there was no emotion in the voice of Hiashi Neji couldn't place a correct response and thought of it in the wrong way. "I am sorry Hiashi-sama that I brought shame to the Hyuuga family and there strongest moves" He said while bowing low. "I think you miss understand Neji" Neji looked up surprised which is quite something for the emotionless Hyuuga "You showed great talent stopping the attack your opponent throw at you was no small feat, I would like to teach you more about the advance stances of the Juken". "I would have do decline Hyuuga-sama" was the quick and cold replay of Neji. "I see you are still mad about what happened to you father then" this time Neji couldn't with hold his killing intent "I think its time you know the full story behind that event".

"Who would have thought Naruto could be so strong" Sakura said after the match the feeling of feeling useless was only growing inside after seeing the power her team-mate weakest team-mate showed (AN: still fangirl)."That hurts Sakura-chan" came a mock hurt voice Naruto that appeared just behind Sakura, spinning around and hitting him square in the face Sakura shouted "Naruto-baka don't sneak up on people". The rookie 9 where meanwhile thinking along the line of 'he can beat Neji but gets floored by Sakura' with a huge sweet drop. "Uhm Sakura, I don't think you should be beating him up now he has more match to fight" was Kakashi trying to calm her down without anyluck.

"Will Abarame Shino and Sabaku no Kankuro please come down for the 3 match?" was the shout of Genma restarting the exam. "I forfeit" was the shout of Kankuro stunning a few of the rookies. "Seeing Kankuro forfeits we will move on the next match, will Gaara and Sasuke please come down?" right after that was said a small sand storm came over the area and Gaara seemed to materialize from it wait with his arms crossed for the Uchiha.

"Hey teme get your ass into gear and get down there" said Naruto against Sasuke after he did a quick kawarimi with H.Naruto which was still getting beat up seeing Sakura didn't notice. In a act of speed Sasuke suddenly disappear 'show off' was the thought running through the male minds and 'Sasuke's so cool' through the female mind (oké except Hinata that is).

Meanwhile Genma was getting yelled at by the crowed for being slow, so with a twitching eye he started the 3 real match of the exam. So began the battle between Gaara and Sasuke. Gaara soon found out Lee wasn't the only person that was able to out move his sand, so he started gathering al the sand around his body to form a massive orb of sand around him. The moment Sasuke hit the sand wall it grasped on to his arm and slammed him in to the ground and then throw him to the stadium wall. Mid air Sasuke was able to stop his head from spinning and managed to flip his body to land on his hand an feet against the wall.

Inside the ball of sand Gaara started a small chain of seals the sand he had at its disposal at the moment wasn't enough for this 'Uchiha'. After he finished the effect outside the sphere where enormous, over the walls of the stadium thousand of gallons of sand where streaming like a wave at Sasuke. Thinking quick on his feet the target started to run up the wall to try and avoid the attack, making it just in time he looked down at the stadium to see it filled with sand. Slowly the sand ball opened up to reveal the still stoic Gaara glaring at Sasuke waiting for him to attack.

Outside Sasuke didn't show any sign of emotion but on the inside it was a different story 'Is he thinking I can't get near him just of the sand, does he think he is better then ME an Uchiha?' finally flaring his Sharingan to live he made 3 short seals and started to charge chakra into his right hand which he held with his left to support it. Slowly a chirping sound was heard through the stadium and lighting started to ark in his out stretched hand. With his face twisting into a look of pure focus en concentration he slammed his arm behind him leaving a trail in the wall and jumped forward.

"argh Sasuke is acting on his emotion" "What are you talking about Naruto?" came the reply from a confused looking Sakura. "he fall to Gaara's taunt" seeing the clueless face of Sakura who stopped beating H.Naruto a few seconds after the match started to look at Sasuke. "Gaara dropped his defence he wants Sasuke to enter the sand terrain seeing it is his territory, and Sasuke just fall for it" "THAT IS A MOST YOUTHFULL EXPLAINTION NARUTO-KUN" every grimaced at the shout from none other then Maito Gai, then suddenly turning serious which was a amazing feat seeing Tenten and Lee where gawking that Gai could be serious "did you have to teach him that dangerous technique, Kakashi?". "and teaching the lotus to Lee isn't dangerous?, the Chidori was made for Sharingan users that is why I thought it to him and I thought he would be needing it"

Getting closer to the ground Sasuke jumped of and started to run on the sand. Getting closer and closer to Gaara he started to stretch his arm out to try and slam the lighting orb into Gaara, just a few feet from getting to his target he had to make a small leap because Gaara order the sand to make a gap below him to make try and make him fall. Still moving towards Gaara Sasuke thought he finally had him, then just behind is wrist a wisp of sand made is self known and closed around Sasuke wrist holding him in place. Leaving Sasuke hanging in mid air with his arm up with a swift hand gesture Gaara made the sand constrict around his wrist and snap it.

Even to the audience it was visible that his wrist had been snap seeing a wrist just isn't made to move in that angle (besides orichimaru that is). Up in the Hokage box the Kazekage signalled Kabuto to send the start signal for the invasion, he couldn't have his vessel be killed what would be useful about that? And so the invasion of Konoha started

In the surrounding forest the few ninja that where sitting next to a complex looking seal started making hand signs and after activating it a gigantic 3headed snake came from a cloud of smoke that slammed it self into a wall gaining entrance to the village for Orochimaru's forces. Along the great wall similar events where happening enemy ninja where rushing in trying to gain a foot hold in Konoha territory.

In the Chuunin area silver feathers where floating down in the stadium making every that came into contact with them fall asleep. In the center of the of the fighting area Gaara smacked the Uchiha against a wall mean while said Uchiha lost consciousness by the blow. After throwing away his opponent like a dirt bag the sand that was in the area started to swirl around Gaara and slowly started to form into the ball of hardened sand once again, this time it was to release his demon to wreak some havoc.

Up in the stands sand and sound nin started to fight everyone that wasn't effected by Kabuto's genjutsu. At the gathered rookies Kakashi ordered Sakura to start waking up the others. When looking over to Naruto they where kinda disappointed that he was sleeping as well, at least till H.Naruto walked up to him and gave him a kick in the head "wake up idiot". Groining Naruto got up to his feat and glaring at H.Naruto "seriously you could just have pushed in some chakra to cancel it" "you should have cancelled it yourself really" said the smug looking H.Naruto, "Just that I got a boost of Chakra control doesn't mean I can dispel genjutus you know that". Meanwhile the rookies where look at the 2 Naruto's shouting at each other with 1 thought running around 'how can 2 people with the same mind argue about something?'.

"Naruto this isn't the time to argue with yourself where at war here pay some attention" said Kakashi while sweat dropping at the dust cloud the 2 fighting Naruto's made. "war?" said the 2 heads that popped out the cloud looking a al beat up. "better get serious then" H.Naruto and Z.Naruto ran of to the sound nin, while Naruto himself flashed up to Gaara in the middle of the arena and slam a **ultimate rasengan** into his orb. The giant orb easily grinded right through it and slammed a unconscious Gaara in to the wall near Sasuke.

Near Kakashi the sand nin where running away from him but not because 'the legendary copy nin' but because they just saw Gaara being defeated by 1 attack that never happened before if 1 of Konoha's Genin could do that what would a full blown Jounin do to them then?

Almost right after the sand nin ran out of the stadium a shrill shriek was heard from Gaara. "FREE AT LAST" combined with the huge influx of chakra Gaara was covered with sand and grown to be the 100 feet giant racoon.

AN:

Pairing:

Pairings probally harem (he has 6 bodies kinda to much for 1 woman no?)

So i picked a kinda hard pairing i guess for a first story

i have some ideas for other stories will work on that if i have the time

bodies:

3 more people should be added to the body list so 1 will probally be kimimaru

others i don't have any plan yet probally a genjutsu specialist and a ninjutsu specialist but will have to see mabye some ideas from the readers?

the first and second hokage have been death for to long to use the bodies


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh shit that wasn't supposed to happen" say the wide eyed naruto look up to the 100 feet racoon. 'poof' "what the hell!, NARUTO DON'T SWITCH AT TIMES LIKE THESE" called a frustrate Z.Naruto that was jumping around to try and evade the lose running demon.

"Sorry, I needed some time to think of a plan just keep him busy for a second" came the response from Naruto standing on the railing shoving a rasengan into a sound nin.

"THAT AIN'T A EXCUSE BASTARD" was yelled through the stadium from a irritated ninja wielding a giant zanbato. Seeing no use to keep shouting Z.Naruto jumped up the arm that just came slamming down and tried to run up it. With little luck as it constricted around his legs the moment he landed on it. With a quick flash of his chakra he cleared the sand and jumped down and start jumping around again.

Up in the stadium ring 1 section was filled with 2 domes of mirrors the larger 1 covering the smaller 1 with flashes of light zipping form one to the hitting enemy ninja that where standing between them.

"I like it here its less troublesome in this dome then outside of it" 'SMACK' "Stop complaining Shikamaru, its war we have to help" shouted the pale blond girl at the pineapple haired teen "Just stay in here Ino and take care of the civilians that are in this dome, I will try and get all the civilians in this dome for safety" came the reply from 1 of the mirrors near the teens. Looking over to the mirror they saw H.Naruto walk out and tent to some of the civilians to see if they were hurt in anyway.

"The kage bunshins will be taking more people to this, place my mirrors will keep this place save" "Naruto, can you try and get some medic nin in here aswell?" asked the bearded jounin that just jumped into the dome he looked rather raged and both his trench knife covered in blood "ASUMA-SENSEI" yelled Ino running to Asuma, the same moment kakashi and kurenai ran in with a few civilians on their back and 2 H.Naruto clones ran in with injured nin

"I can do the first aid but will send a bunshin to try and get them" said H.Naruto as he started tending to the injured ninja

Up on the roof the sandaime was stuck in a huge cube of purple chakra that burned everything it touched. "So you came back after all Orochimaru" "Sensei, how unlike you to ask rhetorical questions" said a slick voice of a white faced man with snake like eyes. "Indeed, now it's time to redeem my past mistakes I mad when dealing with you". Came the reply from the Sandaime as he ripping of this Kage ropes and hood revealing him in his full combat suit complete with helm and scarf the gear of the god of shinobi.

Before the ANBU that where watching along the barrier could blink both legendary ninja finish a long chain of hand seals. "**Doton: Doryuuheki**" yelled Orochimaru while spitting out a loud of mud to form a wall against the fire dragon the sandaime send at him.

When the dust of the crash cleared the Sandaime could be seen pressing his kongonyoi against orochimaru's kusanagi. Jumping back Orochimaru tried spinning to get a low swing on the kage. The Sandaime quickly parried the blow with some problem because of the momentum that was behind the blow. The hand of Enma shot out of the staff and tried to grasp Orochimaru's sword arm before he could jump back again. Not wanting to get caught by the monkeys immense grip he abandon his weapon.

Not a second later the roof started shaking because of 1 of shakaku's air blasts making the sound four break their concentration and let the barrier fall. "TENZO SUPRESS THAT DEMON NOW" yelled the Sandaime as he jumped to his ANBU and charged again this time with back up

1 of the walls of the stadium came down on the unlucky person to that was just hit by shukaku. Z.Naruto sign with relief that he could switch with a sound nin in time or else he would have to get revived by H.Naruto or Naruto. "HEY IDIOT COME UP WITH A IDEA ALREADY" he yelled into the stadium. "NO I HAVEN'T YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT WE SHARE THE SAME DAMN MIND" yelled Naruto back over the roaring of the jutsu's that he was throwing around or dodging .

"I'll help you out" said a sudden voice next to Z.Naruto, looking at the new person he was glad to see the konoha ANBU standing there. "so what do you want me to do ANBU-san?" "keep him busy please" this wasn't what he had been waiting for "AGAIN? I have been keeping him busy from the damn start" said the red face Z.Naruto. "trust me it won't take long"

So said so done and Z.Naruto started to throw some suiton jutsu's at the sand racoon to try and slow the sand down again. After about 30 second he heard the ANBU shout out his jutsu

"**Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu**" the effect was instant 4 immense pillars of wood sprouted from the ground and restraint the demon and drained it of its youki till only Gaara was left.

"That was kind of anti-climax don't you say? Couldn't you have done that a bit earlier would have saved me the trouble" Z.Naruto said while turning back to the ANBU only to see him gone….

"ARGH!!" "what was that?" asked sakura to H.Naruto who she was helping tent to the wounded inside de ice dome "Z.Naruto is kinda frustrated don't mind him"

"I need a medic nin here NOW" came a yell form outside the inner ice dome which quickly showed it was kakashi carrying a wounded nin on his back clad in orange and with yellow hair, 2 medic nin quickly ran over and started to check his status. When the rookie nine came they were shocked to see Naruto laying on the floor with a gapping whole near his heart. "I am sorry we can't help him" said the medic nin making all the gathered people freeze up. That was until H.Naruto walked up to Naruto "Didn't you lisen to what we said when I was fighting neji" cutting his hand and lowering it to the wound on Naruto, his blood flowed in Naruto knitting the wound close "We don't die unless all our bodies are killed at the same time" "urgh damn jounin's teaming up on me" groaned Naruto has he tried to stand up.

"So how are things going here ?" "My mirrors are keeping use save thou I am running bit low on chakra to keep the kage bunshin's active and healing the wounded care to spare some?" placing his hand on H.Naruto Naruto quickly flared his chakra and filled up H.Naruto's reserves "that should do I think, better get going again there are still a lot of ninja out there" said Naruto before running out the dome again.

"Your bloodline is quite confident Naruto…." "Yeah it is quit handy in these kind of situations kakashi-sensei" said H.Naruto after looking up from the wounded civilian he was helping. Shrugging kakashi ran back into the warzone as well leave the still stunt rookie nine behind.

"Finally I can help out fighting and no dodge that stupid demon" screamed Z.Naruto has he jumped around cleaving enemy ninja in 2 with his zanbato. "**rasengan**" was the only warning he got as a orb of chakra shot past him into a sand nin. "you might want to warn me next time you do that …" "we share the same mind you should have known …" Said Naruto has he shushined away again to a other side of the stadium.

"I knew you where fun the first time I saw you at the forest but arguing with yourself haha " was said as Anko slung her arm around Z.Naruto's neck. "you seem to be having some fun here care if I join in?" she said as she shot a few snakes at a attacking ninja "do as you wish crazy woman" quickly ducking to dodge a kunai thrown at him by said woman "Sorry it slipped" she said with a grinned. "**Suiton: Souryudan no Jutsu**" called Z.Naruto and letting the dragon fly to Anko "he what is the funky idea you idiot" she called out seen the dragon "look behind you woman"

"anyway time to take this more serious, hope you got some skill in silent killing **Kirigakure no Jutsu**" part of the stadium quickly got filled with the almost 0 visibility mist created by it.

"think you Hyuuga's like would this jutsu" Z.Naruto called to Hiashi and Neij that just came back. "Where is Hanabi and Hinata" called Hiashi while using his byakugan to see where his enemys where a move that was copied by Neji. "They should both be at the part of the stadium filled with mirrors it's the safest place to be at the moment" came the reply from Z.Naruto which sounded like it was coming from all around in the mist.

On the roof of the stadium Orochimaru and the Sound Four where not faring well against ANBU unit with the hokage. Tayuyu didn't have a lucky pick in opponent the Huuga ANBU just look straight past her illusions and her summons where taken care of fast by the other ANBU unit one quick jyuuken strike and she was knock out.

Seeing no progress happening in the fight Orochimaru decided to cut his losses and try another time to burn down konoha at least he dealt a decent blow to his old teacher. That cut on his leg should leave him incapable of walking without a crutch and if poison did its work he might die. So it wasn't for nothing

"It was nice to see you again after so long sensei but I will bid my farewell" he said while sinking into the ground a move which was copied by the Sound Three leaving Tayuya behind.

Signing the Hokage turned around and looked of the village. The rest of the ANBU already did their job to kill the invaders and if the giant toad was any give away jiraiya had lend a helping hand as well.

"Hokage-sama, there is a medic-bay setup in the frozen part of the stadium if you are in any need of a medic" called a ANBU that jumped up the roof. "Thank you" Said the Sandaime while vanishing in a whirl of leaves only to appear in the dome of ice mirrors.

AN:

Tried making the format a bit better hope you liked it

Bodies:

I must say the idea about tayayu as a body did look good but I decided not to pick it for multipul reasons

Naruto is a guy so that would leave a guy in a girl's body kind of disturbing

How am I gonna pair that body with anyone? Without making Naruto bisexual (I can't stand yaoi )

I thought about making Tayuya into a boy but I prever her in a pairing I guess

Starspawn07: I agree about only use the bodies of people that are in Naruto's league or near it

PS: there might be some grammar error in this chap I wrote it kind of fast and didn't feel like checking them yet

Thanks to all the positive reviews

please keep giving criticism in useful ways


End file.
